Now and Then
by Taliesinjoe
Summary: Oscar Diggs is now the new ruler of Oz, with Glinda at his side. What would Annie say if she saw him now? maybe she was right all along?
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys , my first Oz fiction, hope you will like it. Loved the movie, and I loved in particular the initial scenes between Oz and Annie, I found em very poignant and emotional, showing that Oscar is a man afraid of being stuck in what he thinks is routine, normalcy, he wants something more than that, even if that will mean say goodbye to his first love Annie. So let's see how this will impact Oz and Glinda's relationship and romance. I know lot of people loved the Theodora romance, but she's just too volatile in my opinion and really Glinda is pretty much destined to be with him, I think ?

A.N. : I don't own Oz, Oscar Diggs or anything really, just my imagination :)

**Now and Then**

The line of supplicants seems to grow longer and longer every day since the Great Wizard of Oz took residence in the Emerald City, effectively ending the reign of terror of the Wicked Witch of the East, Evanora, and pushing away the even more dangerous presence of the Theodora, now only known as the Wicked Witch of the West.

Oscar Diggs sat on his stool behind the machinery that made him what everyone knows him for today, a n ethereal presence with a stern and severe look, the great and terrible Oz. He didn't think that being the savior of a nation would give him so many tasks, his days were pretty full, and unfortunately he couldn't spend more time with his new family, especially Glinda, the woman he fell in love for.

Glinda. Her smile was always so bright and sincere that it always lift his spirits up from a tiring day, her always cheery disposition towards her people, no matter what she was always available for any person who might need her, even if just for some comfort. She is the real ruler, the real Queen of Oz, and if he could go back in time and change things, she now will be sitting on that throne and rule the wonderful Land of Oz.

Sourpuss, aka Knuck (he just couldn't think of him other then the acronym the gave him) blows the horn announcing the end of working day for Oz.

"All right folks, the wizard is done for the day! Please go back to your homes and the wizard will see you tomorrow, exit the castle in orderly fashion, or I'll knock you off! Thank you! "

"OK! Finally I can relax! Being the Wizard is tiresome! I need a vacation..." Oscars grins

"Vacation? What 's that?" asks China Doll, jumping up and down, trying to take Oscar's attention.

"Wait! Don't tell me you don't get vacations here? Honestly?"

"Honestly yourself! " then giggles when he picks her up and launches her in the air a few times.

"Well, from where I come from, people go in a vacation, in some place very nice and beautiful, where they can relax and enjoy life for a little time before going back to reality of every day work, family and chores and so on."

"Ohhh sounds like fun! You and Glinda should go somewhere and have fun! She certainly needs some down time you know. You should ask her."

"Ask me what, my child?" ask Glinda as she enters the throne room.

Oscar looks up from China Doll and smiles when he sees her. For a moment Annie's image enters his mind and for just an instant he's filled with sadness and regret, but it passes quickly. He feels re energized just by her mere presence.

"Oh nothing, nothing, I'll talk about later" says trying to shut China Doll with his finger. " I'll go freshen up in my chambers, why don't you guys go ahead and I'll meet you in the dining room, OK? "and with that left the throne room in a hurry.

Glinda noticed that moment of sadness in him. It is always there when he puts his eyes on her, but it fades away in an instant. She wonders why is that, if she is the cause of that moment of sadness, what to do to confide in her and let her help him.

She still remember fondly their first encounter, not long time ago, in the royal graveyard where he was sent by the evil Evanora to steal and destroy her wand, good thing he didn't. His face was all of the sudden surprised and filled with unbelief, like he was just seeing a ghost. Even if initially she wasn't that much impressed by the Wizard of the prophecy, she grew up to like him, his conniving charms and boyish attitude on creating the biggest show the land of Oz, saving them from the wicked Witches.

That kiss was still lingering on her lips. Certainly she now kisses him whenever she can, somehow her life is now better, like she was missing the last piece of the puzzle. Oscar certainly still has a lot of flaws, he's con man ways still came out time to time, but over all that goodness that she saw in him buried deep, with a few pushes here and there and it popped out , shining bright.

So she started for his chambers, trying to see a way on how to get him to open up to her. It certainly will need some cunning, something that she was afraid not to be good at, especially against an experienced man who until Oz lived with cunning, conning and sleazy charms as his main method of living.

So she was left a bit startled when he found Oscar looking out of the window with a profound sorrowful look, and that alarmed her a bit. It wasn't like Oscar to be that sad and preoccupied, and she knew that she has to discover what her wonderful Wizard was keeping from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, thanks for the good words of encouragement, I was hoping for some more reviews, but it's OK, it was only the first chapter after all :P. So let's see how Oz gonna try to handle this hot potato huh? Let's see how Glinda will react shall we?

**Now and Then**

**2**

Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmanuel Ambroise Diggs, former con man, sleazy magician, master escapist, insufferable cheater and womanizer galore, now known as the mighty and terrible Wizard of Oz, liberator of the land of Oz from the wicked Witches, supreme ruler of the Emerald City, was in deep thought. He haven't been a very thoughtful person, actually quite the opposite, always his mind looking for a way to cheat, steal or get away from some murdering husband. Only was person was able to put him to total comfort and give some peace in his crazy life : Annie.

And now he get to see her every day in Glinda...

"Ahhhh!"He jumps scared for his life

"Oscar? Are you OK?" asks a surprised Glinda

"Geez! Glinda! Don't ever do that to me again! Oh Lord! I think I just got 10 years older..."

"I'm sorry Oscar, I promise I won't do that again" says Glinda with a serene smile plastered on her face, then a concerned look appears on her lovely face "I'm worried about you. Please let me help you. I can't stand seeing like this. " she pauses "I noticed you always get a sad and regretful look every time you look at me, even if it just for a moment. Why is that? Am I a source of sorrow for you? Is there anything you need to tell me Oscar? Don't shut me out"

Oscar, now fully recovered from the scare, takes Glinda's hands in his and smiles at her "Glinda, there's nothing to worry about it. You know, it's just it's still such a big change for me, I mean look at me! A few days ago I was a cheap shot magician that just got here by pure chance and now I'm the ruler of this wonderful land, with a sourpuss of a herald, an adopted china doll, a flying monkey, and you. And I appreciate that you most of all stood by me and inspired me and pushed me to do better, making me realize that I can be a good man committing to a great cause. All of this is still work in progress." grins at Glinda's marble face.

Glinda looked at him one long moment, undecided if to push the matter or just let it go for the moment, she went to the latter by appraising him with a good smile and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, my lady, would you give me the honor to walk with me and offering you an excellent meal?" says Oscar putting on displays his charms.

"That will be my pleasure, dear Wizard" answers Glinda gloating and grinning like a little girl. The wizard surely know how to treat a lady, causing her to beam giddiness, and so grabbing his hands, they slowly start for the dining room.

The dinner went off without a hitch, full of laughter from the first family of Oz, Oscar being the perfect storyteller, saying a few more story from his old days in Kansas, most of them of his adventures , creating load of laughs around the table. The night was fast approaching, that 's when China Doll suddenly asks a question to Oz.

"Wizard, did you ever fall in love with someone before your arrival in the land of Oz? Someone that might be missing you?"asks innocently Oz's adopted daughter.

That question stumped Oscar and for a few moments he panicked. Should he just shrug it off and lie, AGAIN, or maybe would be better reveal this piece of information without too many details, and so he decided to share it with his family.

"Huh, well, yes, yes, there was a girl in Kansas that I fell for, unfortunately for her, I was always away with the circus and I got to visit her just a few times of the year, and the last time I saw her she came to tell me that another man proposed to marry her, Jon Gale, and being the good girl she was, she thought to let me know. She would have run away with me if I have asked her to. But I just couldn't, she deserved a good man to love her, to grow old with, become a wonderful mother. And I know I wasn't that man, I just was too afraid of commitments, normalcy, I wanted not to be a good man like every other man in Kansas, I wanted greatness." he pauses"Annie knew that, her wishes were for me to be the greatest man I could be. She could read me like a book sometimes. But most of all she knew that goodness was in me and if I hadn't been the ass I were at the time, I would have listened with my heart instead. Anyways, I'm pretty sure she is happily married."

"How did she look like? " asks China doll.

Again Oscar stops a moment at her question, and he slowly gets a little photograph from his jacket inner pocket, and shows it to everyone there. All the sudden a collective gasp erupts from the witnesses, the loudest coming from Glinda. "Oh my!"she whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone, I want to express my gratitude for your great words of encouragement for this story, I really appreciate it. So this next chapter will mostly be Glinda-centric, let's say she's not in a happy place right now, her emotions are running wild not just because of what trans passed last chapter, well let's just say that somehow deep in her she knows why this all came to pass. For those who think that this could break Oz and Glinda's blossoming relationship, don't worry, I'm not planning that, I mean I love those two together :).

A.N. : Don't own Oz, Glinda or anyone in the Land of Oz, but I do own my imagination :).

**Now and Then**

**Chapter 3**

Everything was a blur. She felt like the skies were falling down on her. She barely got through the door of her own chambers that she collapsed on the floor. She couldn't breathe, her wand dropped nearby, she was grasping for air, she as losing her senses, her vision started to black out, oblivion came.

_...She wakes up letting out a whimper, her dream suddenly gone, trying to relax and keep on breathing slowly, feeling the calm starting to come back. She feels the comfy sheets of her bed, she decides to climb down her bed. Something gets her attention, she walks to her window, she starts noticing the outside world devoid of colors , gray tones covered everything, she then notices her room also it's colorless, puzzled by this she starts towards her door when all the sudden her window breaks open with high winds rushing in. She manages to get the window until what she sees outside scares her to very core. A huge twister ripping everything in its path, growing in size and it was coming straight for her chambers..._

Glinda awoke with a scream "Noooo!" She was breathing hard from her nightmare, her front covered with pearls of sweat, she looked around, almost afraid to see that awful greyness she witnessed in her dream , or the twister coming for her. Everything was as she left the night before. But something was wrong.

How did she get in her bed? Her wand and coronet were lying on the nightstand near her bed. She was still wearing her candid white dress, all rumpled for her unsettling nite. Then she noticed a figure sleeping sitting down on a chair, the head on the bed. It was the wizard. Her heart fluttered at the sight, she smiled at it, despite the predicament he just got himself into. She caressed his head lovingly, thinking how hard was it for him to share that bit of information. Annie was her virtual twin in another world altogether. The thought still gave her the chills. That why he was so forthcoming the first time he saw her. All his doubts, fears all vanished, like he knew right there that she couldn't be the wicked Witch Evanora painted her to be.

Oz starts to stir from his slumber. He slowly open his eyes and straighten up on the chair, and sees Glinda looking at him with a sweet beaming smile on her lips.

"Glinda! Are you OK? I found you on the floor last nite after you ran away from us. I was so scared! How are you doing? How are you feeling?" Oz asks with a concerned frown.

"Oscar, slow down. I'm feeling fine, thank you. See, a good man would have never followed and made sure that I was being all well and protected. " she replies with a grin on her face.

"Well what can I say, someone told me that goodness was within me, only if I wanted to be...the first time I was too caught up with my delusions to understand, then you came by and you beat it out of me with your smiles. You are persistent I can tell you that."

"Annie will be very proud of you, I know that."she pauses"Is everyone OK? I hope I didn't make too much of a fuss when I left, that would be terribly inconvenient and embarrassing, I've never been good at let my emotions keep still."

"That's why you the good Witch of the South, not like Evanora. That's why people love you, because of your emotions. "

Glinda looks at him for a few seconds, before her soft smile into a small frown and asks" Oscar, do you really love me because of who I am or because I remind you so much of someone that still haunts your heart?"

Oscar looks directly into Glinda's eyes and says " Glinda, I do love you, that is the most overwhelming truth I discover since I arrived here in Oz. The fact that you and Annie are so much alike not just physically but also mentally, it's a bonus for me. I let her go thinking that she would be happy in someone else arms, and somehow God gave me a second chance to be right my wrongdoings, and it happened here so far away from my land, Kansas, and you came by and I won't miss my train again."

He stands up and grabs delicately her hand" I know this is a huge complication for us. But I want this, us. You asked me about Annie, and I will share my memories with you, if you desire."

"I'd love that, Wizard" she answers with again a soft smile. No matter what he did, she will always cherish him and his boyish charms.

"Why don't you get a day off from your duties? I'll send for breakfast in bed. I, on the other hand, I'm already late, the great and powerful Oz is needed in the Throne Room for another round of supplicants." he bows extravagantly and salutes her" Farewell my fair lady. Have a great vacation day".

Glinda watches him exit her chambers and one thing she decides to spend a few hours in the royal library. Something was still bothering her since her nightmare, and she thought that the library might shred some clues.

She spends a few hours in the library but found nothing really useful, until one little book in the farthest corner of the west side wall falls on the ground. Curious of the mishap, she walks where the book fell, and she then sees that the book was open to a certain page, with a map on the twin page, she starts to pick up the book but she stops dead in her tracks and her eyes get wide by surprise. It was a map of Kansas.

Here we go, I have to say I'm still not totally convinced about this chapter, so if you feel that is not on par or would need some modifications, please let me know, every comment and suggestions is appreciated, I won't bother on bashing and insults :P


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, work was pretty intense this week :) Here is chapter 4.

P.S.: for those who might be wondering how long this story is gonna be, I can tell you that it won't be that long, I was thinking 8 chapters, maybe 10 the most :)

I don't own Oz, its Wizard or Glinda the good, just my imagination.

**Now and Then**

**Chapter 4**

Glinda the Good Witch of the South, ruler of the Quadlings, princess of the land of Oz and heir to the throne, universally respected and loved and admired by virtually everyone in Oz (minus two elements), stood shocked at what she saw. Kansas. The wizard told her he arrived from that land. So how's that possible that this book was here in the royal library? Maybe Oscar...no, no, so far he just saw the library the day he got in Emerald City the first city when Evanora gave him the grand tour, but for all she knows, he never put foot in here since his rule over the city.

Curiosity started taking over all her other feelings, so she picks up the book and starts towards one the many study desks in the spacious room, and starts studying the book in order to discover its origins, its secrets, and most importantly, who was the owner of this book. The book, as she quickly notice by just looking at it, was pretty old, and it was mostly damaged by water. She keeps checking the booking, trying to decipher some the handwritten notes that were scattered through out the pages, but she fails and that annoys her a bit. Then she again realizes that she actually restore the book, she is quickly mastering the water element after all, so with renewed spirit, she stands up and with her wand in her hands starts chanting a restoration spell on the waterlogged book. Her wand starts pulsing a pale blue. The spell starts having its intended effect, when a steady flow of drops makes it way to the tip of Glinda's wand, forming at at a certain point a little water twister, and that image stucks in Glinda's mind, maybe it was an omen of her finding the book.

The spell worked and the book now is in better shape that it was five minutes ago. Excited and impatient, she sits down and starts again studying the pages, and right away one thing makes her stop dead in her tracks. The handwritten notes were not visible, bot completely clear but still good enough to read the words. She knew that calligraphy, she knew the person who wrote on the side pages. Those notes were written by none other then her beloved father, the King of Oz. Her shock quickly fades away to be replaced by avid wonder, trying to wrap her head on how her father come to get this book, and she reads all the book and his father notes, and by the end she now knows the frightening truth about it. Her father knew how to get to Kansas. And now she can too.

A crazy idea starts forming in her mind and the more the thinks about it, the more she thinks as a great opportunity to learn more about Oscar and his past, especially learn about this Annie girl that somehow looks just like her, and she really wish to meet her and talk with her, but not just her! Also some other folks that Oscar knew, maybe learn useful information about Kansas, its people, customs, maybe find if there's any other witches or wizards living in Kansas. Excitement rules her now and so takes the book with her and departs the royal library and quickly walks to her chambers, almost running. Fortunately nobody see her in that state, until she almost runs in Knuck the city herald.

"Hello Glinda, how are you today?" asks the gnome

"Oh hello my dear Knuck, glad to see you"

"Do you need to see the Wizard, 'cause I'm going to meet him for his daily tasks."

"Oh no, my dear, I'm actually leaving for a few days, looks like things here in the city are settling good, and I need to check on my people in the south, it's my responsibility after all, so my dear, if anybody asks for me, tell em I'll be back in a few days, maybe a week, I'm pretty sure the Wizards can run things smoothly here"

"Yeah, but I won't surprise me if he screws up as he usually does!"

"Now be nice Knuck, help him out if he needs it OK?" she looks down on him with a motherly frown on her face.

"Oh very well, my lady, you know I can't deny you anything when you look at me like that!"

"Good boy!" and gives him a kiss on his cheek, leaving a red faced city herald babbling like a fool.

She knows how to charm people and she needed to do that to him in order not to run straight to Oscar and spill the beans. A little deceit won't hurt anyone she thinks. And by her father notes the way for Kansas was to the south, just near the border with the Great Sandy Waste. So she arrives to her rooms, get a magical pouch where she puts the book, her cloak and a few snacks for the long trip. Just as she opens the windows, there's a knock on her door. "Come in".

It was Oscar of course. He walks to her with a smart grin on his face "Hey Glinda, going somewhere?"

It seemed Knuck spilled the beans after all she thought. Maybe she was not as charming as she thought.

"Oscar! What are you doing here? You know you have duties to fulfill, the people are your priority, you know that." she answers him with a little frown.

"I know , I know, but Sourpuss told me of your plans and I didn't want you to leave before giving you a proper goodbye and safe trip to your country." and with that he takes her hands and brings her to him.

No matter what, she always felt so good within Oscar's arms, so she accepts his passionate kiss by returning her passion and love for him in that kiss. After what it seems hours they pull out for air.

"Whoa Glinda, are you sure you can't depart for Quailing country tomorrow? I could mask myself with some props and nobody will recognize me, I mean not many people saw me."

"You always tempt me Oscar, but this is something I need to do, don't worry, I'll be back in a few days, a week tops, I can't leave you all by yourself for too long with Knuck and the others, I'm pretty sure you will make some mess when I'm away" she waves her finger on his grinning face.

"Who me? I'm a nice person, now, thanks to you."

"Well off I go, take care my dear, I'll see you soon" and with that she flies away in her bubble, out the window ,going south.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Easter everyone! Hope you all having a wonderful time with your family and friends, and stay safe. So I was expecting some sort of reaction from you guys but it didn't come, and so I'm not really sure if you digging the way I'm going with this story or if you totally hate it. So I guess I'm gonna keep going this way, hopefully you will like it :)

A.N.: I don't own anything from Oz, the Land of Oz, or Kansas. I just own my imagination.

**Now and Then**

**Chapter 5**

Glinda arrives at full speed at the place which was described in his father's book, a pointy rock pinnacle that grow up from the harsh terrain that lingered right next to the Grand Sandy Wastes. She certainly never saw this part of the Quadling country, the country she took responsibility for after the chaos that started with her father's death. She still remembers with a profound hurt his ultimate demise at the hands of Evanora, how she manipulated herself in becoming the King's adviser, mostly her failure to see through the wicked witch's schemes. She felt so responsible for not being strong for her father, feel like the world she just knew crashed upon her, leaving her only with desperation and more guilt.

She clears her mind from those dark thoughts and regains composure, staring at that weird looking rock needle that stood out there like a sore thumb. She gathers herself and gets a last look at his father's notes, and looking at the map one more time. The map was marked in many different places, probably all locations where his father opened the portal from Oz. She then straightens up her shoulders, holds her wand in both hands and starts the spell:

"_**Expositus Foris Alius Terra Mei Mensmentis" **_she whispers.

"_**Expositus Foris Alius Terra Mei Mensmentis" **_she says with her clear voice.

"_**Expositus Foris Alius Terra Mei Mensmentis" **_she now screams.

Winds start picking up in force all around her, until they blow so strong that she has to grab unto the rock pillar with her life depending on it. All the sudden , just in front of her, her worst nightmare came to life : the twister she saw in her dream it's coming for her, for real!

The twister is now upon her and she feels totally terrified by this turn of events. Me and my curiosity!She starts thinking of Oscar and if she's gonna see him again, if she's gonna ever see any of Oz again, the Quadlings or the Munchkins, the Tinkers, the splendor of Emerald City. The cyclone sucks her up in all its length, and she lets herself go, tears running free, closing her eyes, her last thoughts of Oscar Diggs, carnival magician, cheap trickster, con-man and sleazy womanizer. Then oblivion comes.

_She starts open up her eyes, feeling her skin being crushed by rocks and dirt, her wand lying a few yards not far from her. She checks that everything is OK with her, and she then notices something is amiss. She looks at her hands, at her dress, no color, just an appalling gray tone. She looks around, the country side is different, she see miles and miles of cultivated terrains, a few building on top of low hills, mostly grasslands with shrubberies here and there. But everywhere she looks , there's no color. The grass should be green, the sky blue...but gray defines this picture. What kind of a place is this? How is possible that there's no colors? _

_She picks up her wand and smooths her dress, and her eyes focus on a long crevasse that runs the eastern side of the fields , a crevasse that is filled with shreds of tree trunks, destroyed crops and fruits, also she sees wood planks, and housewares, wooden toys and broken wheels. She keeps walking, a bad feeling starting to form in her gut, something terrible happened here. She walks for a mile so, keeping track of the huge crevasse, until she arrives at a large opening, not much is left of this place other then few shredded tents, destroyed wagons and little trinkets here and there. She spots a little box, strangely untouched, she picks it up and opens the lid, and sees a little ballerina rotating and a tiny beautiful melody coming to life, and her heart leaps at that sight. She decides to keep it and stores it in her magical pouch._

_She keeps looking around and she sees more pieces of tent and banners, one it says Baum C, maybe it was a traveling circus from what she deduces. Just like Oscar's. He said he arrived in Oz through a huge twister. Oh my goodness! Is this the same circus Oscar used to work? Just as she was thinking about it, a name popped up on a piece of cart : OZ. Now she has the proof. What about all the others?Did they escape the fury of the tornado? Her heart is heavy with concern and sadness. But she can't let this tragedy stop her finding more truths about Kansas and Oscar Diggs. With renewed strength and hope she walks out the clearing and she directs herself towards a little town not far away, maybe she will find answers for what she seeks. But she quickly realizes that going into town looking like this might not be useful to her purposes. With her wand she starts rebuilding a wagon, no horses around though. She saw a a bunch of pigs loitering a field near, she walks near the biggest one and she touches it with her wand, transforms it in a beautiful roan, she pats him on the long neck and whispers some calming words. Last thing her attire. She changes her dress in a quadling style dress, of course no colors visible, her hair are made up in a bun, a handkerchief as a cover, and a pair of glasses to finish up her cover up. And with that she moves the horse in direction of the small town. What should I call myself? It comes to her almost immediately, like she's inspired by this land._

_Say hello to Linda Ozgood._

So what do you think guys? Please I would appreciate any comments you might have, so I can improve this little story of mine. Everything that will happen in Kansas will be written in _italic _,so to distinguish what's happening in Oz. Thank you guys again for reading and following this little tale :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, sorry for the week long wait, so here we go with chapter 6, hope you will enjoy it.

A.N.: I don't own Oz, Oscar Diggs or Kansas either :P Just my imagination.

**Now and Then**

**Chapter 6**

Oscar Diggs, or the Mighty and Powerful Wizard of Oz as he was known nowadays in the grandiose Emerald City and throughout the marvelous Land of Oz, was having a hard time keeping up with all the different duties his public persona demanded of him. It seems that every day the line up of people asking to see the Wizard kept growing, and growing, and growing. The land was saved, the wicked Witches gone (at least for now), so why is it that so many of them have problems and disputes? In addition to that, he was also supervising the repairs and reconstruction of Emerald City after the recent conflict and years of neglect from Evanora, so he had to dedicate some of his time to the Master Tinker and his army of carpenters, engineers and contractors. Of course he needed to pay some attention to his little China girl, and his overzealous partner Finley. And since he was the "King" now, it was his duty (Glinda stressed that notion to a fault) to know of all the laws, geography of the land, politics of the different sectors, which nearby countries to trade with, which were in disagreements or hostile relationships, and so on. Oscar wasn't much of leader, he didn't have the proper studies for it, or the patience to be one. But he endured all of it because of one person in all Oz that believed in him for what he was and pushed out the creativity and goodness that was buried under years of conniving, being a scoundrel with simple minded people and breaking women hearts during his tenure as a trickster at the Baum Brothers traveling circus. All because of Glinda.

He still laughs when he used to call her "Wanda", but the honest truth is that he is falling in love with her. Her resemblance with Annie probably helped too, he was so confused at the time they met each other the first time, in that creepy graveyard where he was supposed to break her wand and kill her. Thank goodness I didn't do it! He thinks. Now she has a few similarities with Annie, that's certain, like both of them can see right through him and shred away his con-man persona. Or they way they insist on telling him that he was a good man after all. But where Annie was a gracious and beautiful girl from Kansas, Glinda is a princess, the rightful heir to the throne of Oz, a motherly ruler over the Quadlings in the south, and over all she was loved by virtually everyone. Annie was a very quiet and shy girl, she wasn't outgoing, she needed a strong man to protect her and make her happy, dreamed of a beautiful house in the prairies, lots of children to take care of, a loving husband and a community where to share and help each other. And he wanted that for her, but he just wasn't that type of person, mostly he thought he couldn't give her that. Glinda on the other hand she isn't shy, well she isn't the most outgoing either, but she is not afraid of taking charge, she certainly doesn't need a man to make things happen, well until Evanora poisoned her father and everything became a great chaos. He started to understand that no matter how his feelings for Annie were, the ones he felt for Glinda were already far superior, Annie was his first punch drunk love, Glinda was fast becoming the love of his life, the one that will stay forever in his heart until the rest of his days.

Glinda left yesterday and he already missed her. Terribly. And he really wants her back here with him at Emerald City. But she 's right, she needs to keep tabs on her kingdom after all, you never know if some very entrepreneurial quadling could do down there without her supervision. One week. This is gonna be a long week.

"Oz, Oz, hey there, woohooo, Oz!" yells Finlay

"What the..?Monkey, what's wrong with you? Do you want to get a heart attach?"

"Well, since you were sleeping or daydreaming, I had to get your attention somehow?"

He frowns and grunts a bit. "OK I'm all yours, what do you need me for? I'm pretty busy if you didn't notice."

"There's a delegation from the Quadlings that requires an audience with the great Wizard"

"A delegation? Why? Isn't Glinda there taking care of them?"

Finlay shrugs. " I don't know, why are you asking me? "

"Fine! Let them pass, I'll be at my post in throne room" and with that he hustles towards the machine where he will become the terrible Wizard.

Knuck let the Quadling delegation enter the room, and they are momentously are terrorized by the magnificence and loud voice that comes from the smoky screen.

"Here I am, The great and powerful Wizard of Oz! Welcome to the Quadlings! What come to pass for your visit, my friends?"

The chief of the delegation recovers pretty fast from the initial scare and replies " Thank you for your kindness in admitting us to your august presence, your majesty. We are here to ask for a little favor from you if you are so kind"

"Ask away, master quadling, what favor the mighty and powerful Oz can grant you?"

"We would be so delightful and grateful if your lordship grant us a meeting with our most gracious leader, her highness herself, Glinda the Good."

For a moment Oz was left confused by the request. Why did they want to talk with Glinda? She left yesterday for Quadling country, to her castle. Maybe they were already traveling here when Glinda left. "Glinda the Good? What matter do you have with my most precious ally and counselor?" he asks with a frown on his face.

"Your highness, we meant no disrespect to you with our request, but Glinda is still our leader, and now that the conflict with the wicked sisters is done, we are to confer with her as on how to proceed on the every day administration." the quadling answers with fear in his voice.

"Well, I will think about it, in the meantime you and your fellow quadlings are revered guest in the city and you will receive adequate accommodations, until my decision to grant you a meeting with Glinda the Good. Now go!" booms Oscar to little group.

And with that the small enclave leaves the throne room, and Oz is now puzzled by this news. For some reason this meeting didn't add up to what Glinda told him and what the delegation said. Something's amiss.

"What are you up to, Glinda?" whispers Oz before leaving the room in a hurry.

So this was a Oz-centric chapter, I promise next one we gonna see Glinda/Linda Ozgood making her first appearance with the good ol' folks in Kansas. I would like to remind everyone to leave a comment or any critics that you might have, any input will help me improve this story. Thank you again to all of you following, I appreciate :)


	7. Chapter 7

From your response, or should I say your not response at all, I guess you didn't like last chapter, so I got the message :). So here's the chapter where Glinda has her first encounters with the folks in Kansas. Hope you will like it and comment on it, good or bad.

A.N.: I don't own Oz, The Wizard of Oz or Glinda the Good. Just my imagination.

**Now and Then**

**Chapter 7**

_Glinda never felt so nervous and amazed on what she was witnessing. She couldn't yet believe that she was in this strange land, wearing unfamiliar clothes, and uncertain motivations, but one thing she is totally sure about: this was the most exciting moments in her life probably since the arrival of Oscar Diggs in the Land of Oz. _

_I wonder what Oscar would say if he saw me here, she muses, and she suddenly starts thinking about him. What is he doing right now, or is Knuck not giving him too much grievance, better yet, what if he discovered of her lie. Other thoughts keep coming to her during her short trip to the small settlement on the hill. She misses him so much. She will pay anything to have him with her right now, having that vacation he always mentioned. He would have been the perfect guide, maybe show her around where he grew up, his first experiences in the carnival. She realizes that she is falling in love for the mighty Wizard. The notion not long time ago would have been totally alien to her and certainly not feasible, her responsibilities were too great for her to even think about love or silly things like that. But Oscar Diggs, or the Great and Powerful Oz, changed all that. And she was growing fond of the idea, having that warm sensation every time he looked at her or give one of his charming smiles, will give butterflies in her stomach, every time he touched her, she felt like giggly like a little girl. But she is here alone. And so she has to focus on her cover. Oh my! I'm being a con! Oz has certainly rubbed his ways on her for sure!_

_She enters the village slowly, looking around her, the main street being surrounded by small houses, an emporium, an office with the a star on it door, another bigger building with peculiar swinging double doors, and at the end of the street there was a simple and solid place for worship, a church it was called. Her arrival did get noticed by a few townsfolk, some of them were kids that were playing within the school yard. So she prepares herself for the questioning that inevitably will start as soon she stops the cart._

"_Mrs Gale! Mrs Gale!" a little boy starts running towards her screaming that name._

"_Mrs Gale! How are you today ma'am?" the little boy asks._

"_I'm sorry, my dear child, I'm not Mrs. Gale." she answers sweetly. _

"_Tommy, stop pestering this sweet lady! I'm very sorry ma'am, pardon him, he's sometimes very excitable" a sturdy man with a nice looking hat and a five point star on his shirt._

"_Oh no, don't worry, he's quite a charming little man. Please let me introduce myself. My name is Linda Ozgood, very nice to meet Tommy" she kneels down to meet the kid's eyes and shakes his tiny hand._

"_Hello Mrs. Ozgood. Sorry to have mistook you for Mrs. Gale." he says with embarrass._

_She smiles sweetly at him. "No harm done"._

"_Welcome to our little community Mrs. Ozgood, I'm John Casey and I'm the sheriff. If you don't mind me asking, what's a pretty lady like you going around alone in these whereabouts? Brigands are always out there looking for a easy prey and that could put you in danger." _

"_Oh! Brigands? Oh my! It seems so lovely and peaceful out here, but I'll defer to your advice, sir"._

_The emporium's door opens, revealing a lovely couple, the man tall and broad-shouldered, raggedly handsome, his arm around the girl, wearing a lovely checkered blue and white dress, pure and lovely is her face, and they started towards their wagon._

"_There Tommy, that's Mrs. Gale for you" says the sheriff to the kid."Hi there Jon! How's it going?"_

_The young couple walks towards them. "Sheriff, nice to see you, hope everything's OK?"answers Jon Gale, shaking the other man's hand._

"_Everything is good around here, for goodness sake. Hello ma'am, nice to see you too, you definitely make the best half , no offense Jon"._

_Glinda freezes at the sight of Annie, Oscar's first love. She really looks like me, she thinks. Annie just smiles shyly and presses herself to her husband "You are too kind Mr. Casey"._

_Jon then notices Glinda standing there and just stares at her, before asking "And who you might be ma'am?"._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, name's Linda Ozgood, very nice to meet the both of you". _

_Annie turns her head and looks at Glinda and remains shocked at what she's seeing, she feels like she can't speak a word. Jon feels her stiffen and asks "hey sweety, are you OK? You look like you saw a ghost"says grinning to her._

"_Oh? Oh no no! Annie Gale, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Ozgood."_

_Jon looks at the scene with a weird feeling, then asks" Say Ms. Ozgood, do you have to leave soon? It will be our pleasure if you can spend the nite at our place, it's pretty big and my Annie is a wonderful cook, you gotta taste her apple pie! Isn't a good idea Annie?"._

"_Yes! It will be lovely to have a guest, would you like to join us as well, sheriff?"._

"_You tempting me with your culinary skills but I have the night shift tonite, maybe another time"._

"_Well then Ms. Ozgood why don't you follow us with your carriage at our farm? It's not very far, just a few miles near the river." says Jon._

_So Glinda, with renewed resolution, follows the Gales to their farmhouse, hopefully to an eventful evening and not an awkward one._

Here we go guys. Hope you will enjoy this new chapter, and I would like to remind you that a little comment will always help me improve this story, so I'll appreciate if you can leave me a little review. Thanks again for reading :)


End file.
